


angre

by meryah16



Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Loki-centric, POV Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryah16/pseuds/meryah16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's thoughts as he lies in the Hulk-crater. Set during movie, just before the Avengers get back to the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angre

I am a fool. Worse than that, I am a traitor, a monster, and a murderer. How could I have been so blind? The spell laid on me by that accursed Thanos has finally broken. I could weep for joy, if it were not for the simple fact that, while freeing me, the green creature – the Hulk? – beat me so deeply into the floor that almost all my energy must go into keeping myself alive and healing.  
But I am grateful to it – him – for I doubt anything else could have freed me.

I can remember now. I can remember the madness that laid hold of me when I discovered my true ancestry, the rage and horror, the sheer terror of being what I was. I remember trying to wipe out the others of my race, the Jotnar, so that I could gain back my father’s acceptance, gain his love; the love I never seemed to have from him or my mother. I remember taunting my brother, the one I always slightly envied, when all seemed to him to be lost. I remember my failures. I remember the fall, and the Void.

Then I was found, but not by those who might have helped me. No, I was captured and brought before Thanos. My lies, which always had helped me, were useless before him. He twisted through my mind, holding it under his control, taking my body and mind for his own.

I had made a plan, formulated quickly and hidden in the most secret parts of my mind. I was going to find those who had been in authority on Earth and give myself up, explain what was occurring, and make my way back to Asgard to face my punishment. Because of Thanos, all that failed. I was no more than a puppet in his hands, using all my magic and cunning to further his cause. I know not how many innocent people I killed, how many minds I myself took under my control, and Thanos’.  
All I know is that I deserve death, and worse. There is no possible way I can ever make recompense for all the damage and losses I have caused, all through my own stupidity. And it is all my own fault. I am no longer worthy to be called the son of Odin, or of Frigga.

I can hear footsteps; it would seem my erstwhile enemies have returned. Now is the time, to use the Earth expression, to ‘face up’ to what I have done and accept my fate.  
I am sorry, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Loki's blue eyes in this movie and immediately thought, 'Aha! He's under mind-control too!'  
> Also, the title is Norwegian for 'regret.'


End file.
